


Merauder Son... Insecure Dad

by Camilunga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dia Internacional del Snarry, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, Family, Insecure Dad, Insecure Severus Snape, International Snarry Day, M/M, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Mentioned Minerva McGonagall, Merauder Son, Severus Snape & Ron Weasley Friendship, Severus Snape is a Good Dad, Snarry Day!, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: Arien is the son and grandson of Marauder so when his Dad Severus least expects him, his little one brings out his worst insecurities ...
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Merauder Son... Insecure Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hijo Merodeador... Papá Inseguro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234817) by [Camilunga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga). 



> Hello guys !! Well, here I bring you the first story (for you) of my marathon of stories of the celebration of the International Snarry Day that was on October 23!
> 
> In English from today I will be publishing small shots one every two days from today until November 2 so I hope to see you around here enjoying them.
> 
> My first language is not English so I’m really, really sorry for any typo or grammar mistake or for any repetitive sentence or word, besides all that, I hope you can enjoy this.
> 
> I’m easy to handle, if you like, leave kudos and if you can please leave a comment (Still ghosts are welcome here), if you don’t like it, just go, don’t come to make a mess in here.
> 
> As I said before sorry for all the bad grammar and the typos, I remind you that English is not my first language so I hope you forgive me if I'm wrong in some words or phrases.
> 
> Enjoy the read...

First of all, he was definitely not going to panic, second he was not going to send a patronus to Harry, that was the last thing he was going to do, what’s going to say to him “Honey, I just lost our 4-year-old son at Hogwarts where we're not supposed to bring him when we're just one of us, funny right? I just turned for a second to remind Mr. Rogers that his detentions would be with Mr. Filch and then puff! He was gone!"

No, he was definitely not going to tell Harry anything, maybe later.

He is looking down the corridors near where he was, but his son is nowhere to be seen, suddenly Dobby appears next to him when he’s opening one of the doors.

"Professor Snape sir," says Dobby and he sighs deeply.

"Dobby not now, I'm busy and I'm not going to try to understand you so, go away" he says exasperated

"But sir, I found ..."

"I said go away" speaks with that cutting tone that students fear so much, so Dobby disappears instantly.

He sighs again and runs his fingers through his hair, he is frustrated, angry and worried about his son, he knows that at least he has to be on this same floor because ... one, his little son is afraid of the changing stairs at school, he says the only thing they want to do with him is make him dizzy and two, chimneys scare him too when they have to go somewhere via floo he has to be buried between his parents' clothes and hiding his face in the neck of one of them ... so his son is still on the same floor as him. The question here is… Where?

He takes out his wand again and calls out to his trusty doe "Go with Ronald, Ronald need you quickly at the entrance to the library" the doe disappears and a few minutes later Ron turns down the hall.

"Sev, I thought this was your weekend away from the castle" says Ron when he sees him.

Severus shakes his head "I lost Arien" is all he says.

Ron who had not yet reached him stops suddenly "You did what?" he says surprised.

"I lost him, I turned for a second to talk to one of the dunderheads that I have as a student and I let go of his hand, when I turned to speak to him he was gone!"

Ron laughs mockingly and says "Oh Sev, Harry is going to kill you"

Severus sighs knowing that the redhead is never going to let him forget this "I know, I know!"

They both start searching in the library, then Ron goes to the Charms Classroom while Severus checks the Defense Classroom, which he is sure is closed because it is Harry's Classroom and lately he has not left it open, Ron goes to the third floor corridor and the entrance to the Clock Tower, Severus checks the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor Corridor and the storage room hallway and both meet at the Armoury.

"Nothing!" says Ron starting to worry about his godson "What if we call Dobby to help us"

When she says this something seems to light up in Severus' eyes "Shit"

"What?" asks the redhead, but the only answer he receives is an exasperated sigh "Sev?"

"Dobby came to me before sending for you, he said 'I found' but I didn't pay attention to him and told him to go away" Severus sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, Ron smiles.

"Dobby" calls the elf, but instead of Dobby in front of them appears Winky “You calling Professor Weasley sir"

"Yeah, I called Dobby," Ron answers.

"Oh" answers the elf "Dobby is busy with the little master Arien sir, they are in the Trophy Room"

Before Winky finish speaking Severus starts running to the entrance of the Trophy Room, when he reaches the room and opens the door, he is greeted by the loud laugh of little Arien.

"Merlin, Arien" Severus says relieved.

Arien quickly turns around and squeals, happy to see Severus "Papa!" he then clapped his hands and raised his arms for his dad to pick him up and all the things in the trophy room, which by the way were floating quickly around the little boy, fall to the ground and Dobby quickly moves them out of his way, Severus approaches his son and lifts him holding him against his chest.

"You scared the crap out of me" says Severus and Arien lets out a little giggle as he covers his mouth with his little hands "Bad word Papa" he says still laughing and Severus laughs too "How did you get here?" he asks his son.

"Well, you were taking so looooong" replies Arien opening his arms to show him how much "And then I walked and saw daddy's door closed and I remembered that the room of shiny things was close, and then Dobby" and points to the elf that is in silence standing nearby "appeared Papa and I started playing because I knew Dobby would told you, right Papa?" he asks and Severus nods "Then Dobby called Winky and we started to play with the shiny things and Winky knows how to make lights with her fingers" Arien laughs again and wags his fingers in the air while trying to show Severus how Winky did the lights "And then Dobby went to call you and you said you were coming and here you are and ooohh Unca Wonwon is here too" he says pointing to Ron who is behind them waiting at the door along with Winky and greets him waving with his little hand "Where is Auntie Mione?" he asked curious and looking around.

Severus sighs "Sweetheart you can’t just leave Papa's side, it's not right, you did something wrong and so did I"

Arien tilted his head and frowns not understanding well "But I was with Dobby, here" he says indicating the room

Severus sighs again trying to think how to explain to his son “You can't leave my side or Daddy’s side and follow someone or leave without warning, we have to be with you because we are your parents, what if something happens to you? Daddy and I would be very, very sad without you, you can't do that again, do you understand?” questions waiting for his little one to answer.

Arien frowns and then hugs him tightly, hiding his face in Severus's neck, mumbling something that Severus can't understand "What did you say sweetheart?" he asks.

Arien shakes his head a little and speaks again "I'm sorry Papa" and a small tear rolls down his flushed cheek.

Severus wipes the tear away and hugs his little one tightly while rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"I tried Professor Snape sir," Dobby finally says.

Severus nods "I know Dobby, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Dobby smiles.

∞

By the time they get home Arien is fast asleep in Severus's arms. Ron had returned to his rooms with Hermione after spending the afternoon with them. On his way to Arien's room, Harry comes out of the small office they had at home.

"Hey, did you have fun?" he asks with one of those smiles that melts people.

"Yes" answers Severus "let me put him on bed and we can talk, I can't feel my arms anymore" Harry smiles again and nods pointing towards the kitchen.

After laying Arien on his bed, Severus goes and takes off his robe, which is full of Arien's drool all over his neck and directs his steps towards the kitchen where Harry is cooking, Harry sees him through the corner of his eye and smiles, Severus reaches him and wraps his arms around his waist. He kisses Harry on the cheek and nuzzles his neck feeling Harry's scent and finally relaxing.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

Harry gives him a little peck on the lips and then answers "Just some baked potatoes" he says putting them in the oven with a swipe of his wand and then finally turns to Severus kissing him, finally enjoying a deep kiss, when they broke apart both smile and Harry wraps his arms around Severus's neck. "So ... how was your day?" he questions.

Severus breaks away from him and takes a glass and fills it with the tea that Harry always has on the counter "It was good, we saw Ron"

"So Ron huh" he says crossing his arms and smiling

Severus takes a sip of his drink and hums in response.

“And what did you three do? Did you go somewhere?” Harry keeps asking.

"No, nothing interesting," he says, still drinking from his glass, Harry nods and reaches for a couple of plates from the cupboard.

"So… you didn't do anything?" he asks again.

Severus turns to Harry and frowns "I'm starting to think you don't trust me, you don't trust me to spend time alone with our son"

Harry puts the dishes on the counter and reaches for Severus "You know that's not true love"

"And then what with all those questions?" Severus asks a little annoyed.

"Sev, why are you angry?" Harry asks, rubbing Severus's forearms.

Severus sighs and drops his head on Harry's shoulder, a curtain of hair hides his face, arms loose on either side of his defeated body "I lost Arien today."

Harry starts rubbing Severus's arms, as a small smile appears on his face. "I know, love."

"You what?" Severus almost screamed when he lifted his head from Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiles and straightens Severus's hair. "Minerva came to drop off some things and told me that she had seen you both arrive alone at Hogwarts." He explained. “I told her that you had gone for some things that you forgot and Arien wanted to go with you, besides I need some time alone to finish my work, then half an hour later Hermione floo called and told me that you had called Ron saying that you needed him quickly and that your voice sounded a bit distressed, so she called to ask if everything was okay, seconds later Dobby appeared and told me that Arien was playing with him, that if you asked they were in the trophy room and since you didn't send me a message I assumed you had found them "

Severus doesn't know what to think and just looks at him puzzled "You knew," he says with a trembling voice.

"Sev calm down love, breathe" Harry says calming the older "Is okay, Arien is okay"

Severus takes a deep breath and hugs Harry "I, hell I ..." he presses Harry against him burying his face again in Harry's neck "I felt horrible those minutes that I was not with him and I did not know where he was, there are times that I, I feel like the worst father in the world and today the feeling was even stronger, I knew that he had to be on the same floor as me and that maybe someone could find him and take care of him until I found them, but still I was so scared and I felt the same way I felt when I failed Lily "

Harry hugs him tighter “Oh Sev, you haven't failed Arien, you are a good father, you are amazing with him, you are a wonderful dad and you will never be the worst father, because you care about him and you love him and you will always be there for him, and trusts me, sometimes I also have the same thoughts but then I see our son laughing being a happy little boy and those thoughts go away and of course I trust you with Arien because he is your son too, I was just curious and I just wanted you to trust me and tell me what happened today, that's all honey"

They were quiet for a few moments just holding each other until Severus sighed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you immediately what happened." Harry just smiles at him and kisses him to which Severus responds eagerly.

Harry lets him go first and cupps his cheeks "How about we go and snuggle up on the couch while we eat dinner and watch one of those movies Hermione gave us on our anniversary?"

Severus nods and kisses him again "And that's why I married you, you always understand me and cheer me up, even when I do something wrong"

Harry laughs at this "You didn't do anything wrong Sev, you just had no idea that our son is a marauder just like his dad and grandfather, plus I thought you married me because I'm handsome and because you loved my ass"

Severus laughs out loud and heads to the living room to search the movie they should see and from there he answers "Touché!"

Harry laughs again and begins to serve dinner on the plates that he left forgotten, maybe they were not the most perfect parents on the planet but they knew that their little son was happy and he was sure that after the talk he was going to have with him the next day, his son would not do the same thing again, it had worked with him when Arien had been locked in the Defense Classroom a few weeks ago when he had also gone to Hogwarts without Severus knowing, Arien had separated from him and he had entered the classroom and had been scared by one of the magical animals that Luna and Rolf had brought for his class and from the shock his magic got out of control causing him to be locked up for a good 20 minutes in the classroom, but Severus did not need to know that ... They were good parents and most importantly Arien was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, I hope it has distracted you from anything difficult that is going through your heads at this time.
> 
> I hope all of you stay safe and sound! Hugs to everyone.
> 
> Remember the Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
